


useful

by WattStalf



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: “You're useful,” says Kiran, almost dismissively.Or, my feeble attempt at the Narcian gangbang





	useful

**Author's Note:**

> The kink meme prompt asked for a gangbang with my favorite little shit, so i tried? I set it in Heroes because I don't know enough characters outside of it, and I've read up on characters, but most everything I know is still from Heroes because I'm a worthless scrub. Anywhere, here's the fic.  
> I threw in Alfonse cos the meme received a prompt that was just "Alfonse" and nothing else, and this is my joking attempt at also filling that.

It's an odd assortment, and something more than just a mere tangle of limbs, and perhaps Narcian should have seen this coming. With a new world, full of new faces- and even some old- it's simply his  _ nature _ to try and find a starting point, a place to begin clawing once more, and he's gotten himself caught up with too many others. He doesn't expect to see Zephiel again here, but he does, and that is how it all begins to catch up to him.

“Now you're whoring yourself out to  _ everyone _ ?” The question hits like a slap, and in an instant, Narcian is on his knees, a very familiar position before this man.

But that isn't the end of things and he's tangled himself too much with the others, and rather than turning against each other, rather than doing his ego a favor and fighting for his loyalty, it turns into a joke of sorts.  _ He _ turns into a joke, and he can't stand it, listening to the way they compare his “services”, until he's in the middle of all of them, determined to prove himself. Though he's not quite sure  _ what _ he's trying to prove now, in his desperation.

But he can please them all, he  _ can _ , he insists, because he is talented, he is gifted, he is wonderful, and that is only met with more laughter that stings so terribly.

“An interesting set of talents,” is what Michalis says.

“You're useful,” says Kiran, almost dismissively.

She never lets him feel powerful when he fucks her, even when she isn't riding him, and that's impossible right now. Always, the summoner leaves him reaching, dangling hints of advancement in front of him while reminding him that he has to do  _ his _ part before he can go anywhere. Now that he's doing his part for four, she has to be beneath him, but he isn't naive enough to think that this changes anything.

Still, as he pushes into her, he can’t help but say, “You’ll see, I can keep up with all of you and pleasure you all perfectly!” He’s bold as he says it, but when he involuntarily lets out a slight whimper at the end, it weakens his claim a bit.

“Don’t go to pieces just yet,” Zephiel scolds him, sounding so very mocking.

He would protest, but before he has the chance, Kiran says, “Don’t think about ignoring our guest. You know what to do, don’t you?”

“Of course I do, I-”

“Then do it.”

Alfonse is here more at Kiran’s insistence than anything else. She noticed, somewhere along the line, that Narcian had begun sweet talking  _ him _ , and sometimes drug him along, though the prince is still learning his way around all of this. And yet Narcian is forced to see him as a superior as well, and now he’s here, joining the other three in mocking him and resting at his side, so that Narcian can take his cock in hand while he fucks Kiran.

He’s only just settling into this rhythm when he feels Michalis behind him, and the man doesn’t bother to prepare him this time. There’s some remark about him not needing it, and he doesn’t want to look weak so he agrees. Of course, he’s only met with further laughter, as that wasn’t ever meant as praise. Once he begins to push forward, Narcian has to bite his lip, trying his damnedest not to show that it hurts, but Kiran can see his face and she gives him a wicked smirk, and he can feel what little confidence he has left slipping.

The first time his control completely slips and he lets out a shrill noise of pain, he could just die. They  _ all _ heard him, and they  _ all _ know that he might not be able to handle this as well as he claimed, that his boasts may have been entirely empty. Even being given a few moments to adjust before the other man begins fucking him in earnest doesn’t do much for him, and it’s all he can do to remember to breathe.

With Michalis pounding into him from behind, he no longer has any control over the pace at which he fucks Kiran, and it takes all the concentration he has to be able to keep it up with Alfonse, pumping his hand up and down, the prince’s soft moans buried beneath the grunts of Michalis and the sighs of Kiran, and his own pathetic whimpers and screams.

But eventually he starts to like it, because he always,  _ always _ does. He’s only being used, and he’s only ever  _ known _ being used, and that shouldn’t be a comfortable, familiar place for him, but it is, and he loves every second spent being used for another’s pleasure in an attempt to secure himself some sort of future advancement. By now, he’s so far gone that he doesn’t even know what he’s reaching for anymore.

Zephiel is the last to claim him, claiming his mouth as always, and only then is Narcian free from the humiliation of all the noises he makes. Even so, they’re only muffled like this, but something is better than nothing.  _ This  _ is the most familiar feeling of all, with the man’s cock shoved roughly into his mouth, and he only has a few moments to suck and to use his tongue to please his king before he grows impatient, and Narcian is glad that he’s almost completely trained his gag reflex away.

It is around this time that Alfonse is finally heard above the others, crying out as he comes and relaxing in Narcian’s grip. He isn’t sure if he’s supposed to keep going or not, so he lets his hand slow to a stop, hoping that no one will notice, that no one will scold him. Alfonse is always exhausted when he’s done anyway, he surely won’t have any complaints.

And then he isn’t able to think about it at all, as Zephiel grips the back of his head and shoves deep into his mouth, down his throat, fucking his face without any hint of mercy. He pulls his hair and jerks his head as he sees fit, and Kiran writhes beneath him and Michalis thrusts hard and fast, and Narcian knows he isn’t allowed to come until the very end, and even then, there are no promises.

It is Kiran next, and to feel her grow tense and spasm around him and to know that he has to hold back somehow is akin to torture, but he manages, just barely. He just  _ barely _ regains his composure, and she doesn’t even try to maneuver her way out of their strange position, nor does she allow him a chance to pull out. Yes, it’s torture, and he’s only granted a distraction when Zephiel comes suddenly, spilling his seed down his throat. Narcian has never thought twice about swallowing.

And then it is just him and Michalis- and he supposes still Kiran, and it wouldn’t surprise him if she were already seeking further pleasure from him- and his mouth is free again, and he screams and he moans, and he cries out, and he’ll be met with  _ so much _ mocking for this later, he just knows. He bites down hard enough on his lip to draw blood, to silence himself and to keep himself from giving in.

When Michalis shoots inside of him, he’s so very  _ relieved _ , knowing that it’s over, that if he has a turn, it will be now. Both he and Kiran pull away from him, and Narcian  _ collapses _ on the ground, pathetic and used and desperate, and he lays on his side and pleasures himself, his hand working up and down frantically, and he doesn’t even care that they’re all watching, all laughing at him.

It doesn’t take him very long to finish, anyway.


End file.
